


The Pick Up

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-28
Updated: 2007-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Billy's birthday and the <a href="http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/"><b>drabblechalleng</b></a> August Challenge.</p><p>Prompt:<br/><img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	The Pick Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Billy's birthday and the [**drabblechalleng**](http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/) August Challenge.
> 
> Prompt:  
> 

"Do I seem like the fruity drink type?"

Billy looked from the glass to the sleepy-eyed redhead who had put it down. It wasn't his habit to be picked up at bars, but this man chased all rational thoughts away.

"No, I just don't believe in wasting time," David replied. "One drink versus a few beers for the same buzz. And instead of talking here ... I'd rather be screaming upstairs."

Billy trailed his eyes from the low slung jeans up to the soft lips that would look perfect stretched around his swollen cock, and downed the drink in one go.


End file.
